No Refuge
by Linariel
Summary: AU - Freedom what is freedom? Things were peaceful at first then all the sudden it vanishes as not only the Autobots but also their human allies find themselves hunted by the government. Why the sudden change of heart? And what do they want with them?
1. The Assignment

**Linariel – Kind of a what if fic. I don't know if I'll keep doing it we'll see what everyone thinks of it. I want to make sure this story is something people will be interested in. I like the idea very much myself but I want to see if it's worth writing. You might have seen this in the past I almost dropped it but then it just kept coming up and now I've refined and fixed it up. I just couldn't put it away… the plot was screaming at me begging me to continue.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro and Michael Bay's team who produced the movie, and Dreamworks. I do however own all the characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

**No Refuge**

_**Prologue: The Assignment**_

_"They say life will remain simple no matter what you try. That nothing can't be explained by a good book or a rush to the internet. Yeah... that's a lot of crap. After Kendra and I were approached with a new assignment you could say our lives were never the same again. We got a whole new outlook on the other side of the dumpster what is right and what seems right. Heh all in all it was one hell of a ride." _

- Edwin Harper

* * *

Edwin Harper enjoyed his work as a Private Investigator. He took on some of the most complicated cases out there. With his smooth cut blond hair, and twinkling brown eyes. Nothing escaped his line of vision if he could help it. He prided himself at a clean record no matter how dangerous or ever changing his missions could be, he always came out unharmed. A master of disguise to his own extent he could easily blend into his environment with no problem. So that was probably why these men had came to him personally with a case like this. Although… as he read through the folders he couldn't help but feel that this case in general just… didn't make sense.

His partner Kendra Ronal seemed to agree with him, running her fingers through her naturally shiny auburn hair she bit her lip in concentration, though her brow was increased tenfold. She only did that when she was puzzled or couldn't grasp the assignment at hand. She wasn't the best in the field but she was an auspicious hacker with more brains then brawns.

They balanced each other out at that extent.

Glancing up Edwin took in the two men who had distributed the case. Unlike their own chief who was all backbone, but with a comical easy going side, these men meant business. Both wore lavish black suits, and a pair of shades to cover up any emotion that would have easily given the young agent a better idea of who they were working with.

He already understood they were government agents especially after they'd taken the time to show off their pristine badges. They were higher ups.

Examining again the folders that were stacked on his desk there were approximately eight of them each with the individuals name on it. Only three were worth being noted, a military captain, a tech sergeant, and government analyst. Other then that it was all civilians. What was the point of this? Why was the government so interested in these people?

Passing the folders to Kendra she took them without another word and instead went back to studying their proposed assignment. Turning to the men he let out a sigh and spoke. "So let me get this straight. You want us to track down the location of these eight individuals or a least the four of the eight? The ones labeled in red correct?"

The main agent gave him a curt nod. "That is correct Agent Harper."

Tapping his fingers on his desk he glanced over at Kendra who nodded. There had to be more to this then what met their eyes. "Okay what's the catch?"

"Sir?"

"Don't think I'm blind cause I aint." Edwin sighed leaning back into his chair to look out the clear glass window to the sky above they were on the twenty eighth story in New York City, it was a sunny day outside for once which made the atmosphere outside rather cheery compared to the stiff tension on the inside. "Since when do government agents take the time to track down _normal_ people. Even the analyst and the military officers resigned some time ago so I don't get it."

"That is not your concern, what is Agent, is that they need us to find and detain them soon. They are a threat to national security." The agent replied without missing a beat.

"That's another thing I've never heard of your branch of government yet you have the President's seal of approval." Waving a paper with their Nation's Leader's unmistakable signature neatly on the dotted line. "What is the real story behind this?"

"That is classified. You don't have to get it." Said the other one coldly. "Sector Seven is a special access group that works under secret. You both should be honored that your boss suggested you for the case or you'd never get the privilege of hearing about us."

Kendra rolled her eyes finally speaking. "Whoop dee do." she said her usually sweet tone now dripping with sarcasm. "Why would we ever want to work with some stuck up individuals like you two I mean come on you…" Harper quickly shushed her not wanting to get in over their heads.

"We'll take it." Edwin said he could already feel Ronal's heated glare at him but she didn't move to speak. After all sometimes Harper took charge of things he was the leader after all. She jokingly referred to herself as his sidekick.

The two sector seven agents seemed pleased, a delighted smile even came on one of the men's lips. "Excellent!" replied the first enthusiastically he was obviously the nicer of the two. "I knew you'd both be perfect for the job, you can easily blend in, and your age makes you seem harmless." That was true Edwin was 24, and Kendra was just a little bit behind at 23.

She just glowered at the man, Harper could easily tell, Ronal didn't like either of them. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't too comfortable with their company either. "On one condition you tell us at least why we need to track them down?"

"They have committed a major felony against the government." The second said coldly keeping his shades high over his eyes. "Also I must warn you two the boy…" He pointed to the nearby open folder with a picture of a teenage male with messy dark brown hair. "Is considered a hostile he's exhibited abnormal causalities and must be detained. Out of the eight he is the most vital one to track down."

Looking at the picture Edwin, and Kendra couldn't help being more confused. Why was the government so interested in this **Sam Witwicky**, kid. From what they could tell he seemed like a normal teenage boy.

* * *

**A/N – I know it's short but this is just the prologue I'm curious how many responses I will get. I want to see if people want to even read this fic. Don't worry regardless of that I will write it. And the next chapter will focus on Autobots, and their humans mostly. It will also be longer so are you interested or not? As for questions about what the heck is going on those will have to wait but don't worry everything will be explained in due time.**


	2. Adjusting Part 1

**Linariel – Three reviews all were encouraging they really pumped me to get the next chapter up. Just to let you know this story will switch from different perspectives not all the time but a good amount of it. It's sort of you could say an experiment and it's not to often done. But don't worry I know where I'm going with this story I just like to keep people interested.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro and Michael Bay's team who produced the movie, and Dreamworks. I do however own all the characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book._

* * *

**No Refuge**

_**Adjusting Part 1**_

"…_But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and provide new Guards for their future security…"_

- The Declaration of Independence

* * *

"_Good Morning to you, Good Morning to you…"_ Played the speakers loudly from inside the yellow racing striped camaro. It awakened its sleeping passenger that HAD been nestled in the back seat, dozing quiet comfortably. Struggling to sit up, Sam Witwicky glared daggers at the playful autobot. When nothing happened in response he sighed, and unbuckled his seat belt to hop into the front passenger seat.

In an instant a young man dressed in an almost sporty outfit, a leather jacket, with spiky honey blond hair, and almost unreal bright blue eyes, playfully winked at him. "About time you got up sleepy head. Another cycle and I might have had to pull my aft over and check on you."

Rolling his eyes obliviously not a morning person Sam grumbled as the seat belt instantly secured itself around him. "You didn't have to wake me up you know 'Bee. We aren't meeting the others till later this afternoon in…"

"Dallas, Texas." Bumblebee confirmed his human hologram flickering a little before stabilizing itself. "I know but Ratchet would have my aft if I didn't as he said 'make sure Sam only sleeps the proper amount of time for a human'"

"Well for a teenage boy such as myself we sleep in _way_ later then this." the boy argued with a yawn stretching his arms slightly. He was a bit of a disheveled mess but who could expect anything else for what he'd been through.

"What's got you so down bud?" Bee asked noticing the way his human friend was slouched in his seat.

"I miss the others. Don't get me wrong Bee I enjoy our time together, hanging out. But I can't help missing Will, Sarah, Annabelle, Glen, Maggie, Epps, and most of all Mikeala." just thinking about his girlfriend made all the more reason to miss her, he didn't like to be separated. They'd been dating for a few months before his whole life went downhill even more so then when the autobots came to Earth.

"You will see them soon." the scout reminded his buddy.

"Still there's also the people we left behind…" Sam shrugged with a bitter smile. "But hey 'No Sacrifice, No Victory.'" the silence that followed after that lasted for at least an hour in a half till Bee noticed his charges vital signs spiking up. A soft moan came from his sleepy passenger. Sam rubbed his temples furiously trying to get rid of the pain that was building up at the back of his head. _No, no, no, no, no not now… _Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Bumblebee." he croaked.

"Yes Sam?" his guardian replied instantly.

"Next gas station. We pass. Could we stop there? I need to get something." Sam leaned back against the seat knowing this was just a daily routine for him. He couldn't believe he was out of aspirin if this headache increased any more he didn't know what he'd do.

As soon as his guardian pulled over and the door popped open he started to exit out of the camaro but before he could get within three feet of it. The horn honked making him turn around nearly stumbling over his own feet.

Bumblebee didn't like the way he moved about it wasn't natural. "Sam maybe we should go to Ratchet, and get this checked out it could be serious. The only time you get like this is before you do something…" he whispered to him.

Sam shook his head. "No I'm fine, alright, just a headache. I don't need 'Hatchet right now." he dizzily made his way into the little store ignoring the chirping that came from Bee urging him to come back.

* * *

Trying to get his bearings Sam pushed the glass doors open, and trudged into the beaten up little supermarket. He needed relief soon or murder would pound through his skull again. He made his way over to the cashier, a tall nimbly teenage girl maybe a year older. She chewing on gum, blowing a bubble till it popped then repeating the process. Needless to say it didn't make him feel any better.

Finally she looked up from the magazine she had been engrossed in. Her nose scrunched seeing the scruffy bed head boy, with strange blue eyes. "You want somethin' kid?"

"Aspirin." he replied in almost a whisper. "Aleve, Tylenol, Ibuprofen whatever you got for headaches."

She rolled her eyes she didn't really understand why she needed to get it for him. But she decided to anyways. Good grief it looked like he'd collapse anytime now. Shuffling through she made her way to an aisle nearby and plucked a bottle of aspirin from it. She placed it on the counter in front of the boy then looked at him again. "Anything else _sir_?"

He blinked once squinting his eyes to focus on the counter. "Uh yeah a bottled water would be nice, thank you… Betsy." he added reading her nametag.

Betsy huffed and slid open the nearby ice chest, pulled out a bottled water placing it also on the counter. "That all?" she really hoped he wouldn't ask for anything else her shift ended five minutes ago, she needed to get going, then again her replacement wasn't here yet. To her relief he nodded. Ringing up his purchases she looked up to meet his still bright eyes, which she could swear looked like they were glowing. "That'll be 5.46."

Sam sighed and dug his wallet out of his jeans, depositing a crisp ten-dollar bill on the counter. When the cashier went to get him change, he knew he didn't have time to wait this. He could feel his head starting to pound more. "It's alright… Keep it." grabbing the outstretched bag he pushed himself out of the store and made his way back to his car.

Betsy stared after him then back at the ten-dollar bill. Was he nuts? He'd just blown off receiving four dollars and fifty-four cents in change. She would never do that if she could help it. _Strange kid…_Remembering how clumsy he had been she had noticed his drivers license with his name on it before he put his wallet away. Spike Chase. _Odd name…_

* * *

Sam slowly made his way back to car. The doors popped open allowing him to get in. Falling into the seat with a thud he bit his lip to keep from showing any discomfort. Hastily he unscrewed the cap from the aspirin, dumping a small pill into his outstretched. He had shook too hard though, a few ended up on the floor. He didn't notice at first unscrewing the water bottle cap he tossed the pill into his mouth, and took a swig of the drink. Gasping he let out a strange clicking sound before he leaned back into the seat. After a good few minutes he noticed the mess in on the floor, he shook his head brushing the dirty pills onto the ground outside. The seat belt snaked firmly around him, and the door shut on it's own.

The whole time his guardian remained silent. But his worries were increasing, he hadn't seen Sam this bad in a while. His holoform flickered on and he looked to him eyeing him carefully. "Are you sure you're not having another one of those spells?" he examined him. To his relief the teenager's eyes were back to the same milk chocolate brown they usually were.

"No Bee' I'm not don't worry about it." Sam forced a smile, and laugh to ease his friend, before patting the dashboard. "Nothing but a headache, humans get them off and on it's not big deal."

Truth be told Sam wasn't feeling too well. He wasn't that bad though, and he did not want Ratchet maternal instincts to kick in, thinking that he was damaged or something. He, and Mikeala received a first hand experience of intensive care under the medical officer's watch after Mission City. It was okay but he didn't really relish the idea of having it happen again.

It was true some scars still held pain. He would admit that much. The battle still had an effect on him even after almost a year of recovery and Ratchet's medical expertise he still felt aches at times. But he had learned to adapt, and was starting to recover. As Ratchet predicted though the effect of not only driving the All Spark into Megatron's chest, but also the falling off a ten-story building, and many other things had left him with cracked ribs, a concussion, and one too many stitches needed. It was a wonder that he'd even survived. But Samuel James Witwicky wasn't a quitter or a person to show off his pain. He had held it back most of the time not letting his guardian or his girlfriend see it. It was had been his problem after all not theirs.

_That was then though this is now. Now we know what my problem is, and we're fugitives because of it._ Five Autobots, and Eight Humans all on the run from the government, oh the bitter irony of it all just months ago they had been friends, allies with them, now they were their enemies. The groups split up in the day, and met at night then were on the road again, till they reached some place where they could stay for a while. A frown creased the boy's face he couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to his friends. They had stuck up for him, and ended up in the crossfire becoming renegades.

As if reading the teenager's thoughts Bumblebee looked to Sam with a deep understanding. "Sam you know it's not your fault. They _chose_ to help."

"But it's because of me they're doing it Bumblebee. I just sometimes wonder…"

"Was it right thing to do." the young autobot piped in.

"Exactly." Sam sighed gently relaxing into the driver's seat taking great care as he could to not let his sore back bother him. _It will pass it always does._ He watched the desert pass them by nothing but sand, and more sand to see for miles. The sun peeked up casually shinning through the window hitting him right in the eyes, making him squint till the glass tinted to make the heat rays not come in so violently. After a long time of nothing but silence the teen spoke up. "Why 'Bee?"

"Pardon?"

Staring down at his gloved hands Sam spoke again without looking up. "Why did _it_ have to choose me?"

* * *

Finally after at least three hours inside a musty, over crowded, supermarket, Mikeala Banes and her partner had emerged into the daylight outside. Taking in a breath of fresh air the teenage grease monkey reveled in the familiar smell of carburetor fluid, and oil. She'd never admit it out loud but the scent almost always reminded her of her father, which made her kind of homesick. The sun soaked into her tanned skin letting her relax finally finding peace and quiet around her. Looking about the area she brushed a few strands of dark brown bangs out of her face as she scanned about looking for their guardian.

"Oh bother. Are you sure we have everything Mi- Amelia?" a rich Australian accent broke out into the peaceful silence.

Whipping her head around to look at her partner her oceanic blue eyes to fixed on a pair of soft brown ones of Maggie Madsen, she was practically her age maybe two or three years older. A little dazed from having been broken from her thoughts Mikeala finally nodded. "Yeah I don't think anything's missing if that's what you're asking…" then she looked at her friend again. "Mag-Abigail you didn't forget the diapers again did you?" she too was having a hard time remembering to use her fake identity in public.

"Now why would I ever forget that?" an amused smile broke on former analyst face. "We don't want to have a repeat of last time after all." she seemed to be trying to hold back a couple of snickers unsuccessfully as the fiasco came back to the two of them.

Mikeala couldn't help but giggle at the memory that came with that reply as she pushed the cart. Glen, and Epps were the only ones free to watch the infant. Having one being a military tech sergeant, and the other being an average young man that had lived at home with his mamma... it is safe to say they weren't prepared for the responsibility. They couldn't change her diaper the entire time because the lack of them and not thinking in their male brains to improvise. In the end the others came home to a smelly mess. "Poor guys. They just weren't cut out to take care of a baby."

Maggie snorted in an unladylike way, close to breaking out into fits of laughter again. "I'll say."

Turning her attention back to the parking lot Mikeala looked about until a familiar shade of color came into view. "Ah ha found him." she pointed out a yellow H2 Hummer parked between a black jaguar and a tan ford explorer it looked average enough. Good thing he decided to remove his flashing lights and label for the time being. Too many questions would follow if they were seen driving a search and rescue to the supermarket. Why Ratchet insisted on being the one to accompany them she still didn't have a clue.

As soon as they got within distance of the truck a man appeared in the drivers seat of a approximately 40 year old with graying brown hair and a bald top head. Dressed causally in average every day clothes no one would suspect he was a hologram of the infamous Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer, and big hulking mech. He looked to the two of them for a moment acknowledging them before he turned his blue 'eyes' to the groceries the two girls had collected. His optics turned to an unnaturally bright blue for a moment as he still stared at the items in the cart as the two of them approached.

There could only be one explanation for that and Mikeala knew right away what he was doing. A sinking feeling went through her gut suddenly realizing just why Ratchet had been so insistent on coming with them. _That sneak... _she let out a deep groan stopping in place a few feet away from their ride she fixed her eyes on their guardian. "Mr. Overprotective strikes again." she muttered.

This caught Maggie's attention. She looked to the teenager puzzled. Raising an eyebrow she whispered to her. "What? Why did you stop Mikeala?" completely forgetting to use her alias. "Aren't we supposed to be getting this stuff back to base."

"Maggie I don't think we're going to base just yet." Mikeala said with a sigh as she noticed Ratchet motioning them closer.

Maggie was about to ask why but Ratchet chimed in before she could say anything. _"You two took quite a while." _

Trying to avert his attention away from the groceries, she saw an ounce of hope that he didn't do what she thought he'd done. _Maybe if we act natural he won't notice. _Mikeala shrugged. "The list was really long Ratch'."

"And the place was packed." Maggie added with an exasperated sigh. "I just hope we didn't forget anything."

Once the girls finished packing the supplies into the back the hologram instantly vanished hummer's door opened on cue, allowing Mikeala into the driver's seat, and Maggie to take the passenger side.

_/It seems everything is here. / _Ratchet's voice boomed over the loud speakers once the door was shut, but it didn't really bother either of them since they were getting used to it. The two girls couldn't help but smile at each other feeling they were out of the deep end. Then in an instant his voice seemed to tone from mild to a serious one._ /However.../_

"Oh no." Mikeala groaned, he'd remembered all right.

Catching on Maggie muttered under her breath. "Here it comes."

Paying little attention to their words the seasoned medic went on. /_I do believe that a decent portion of the organic fuel you have will sustain your kind but there is a certain amount that could be threaten to your bodies immune system. Henceforth they must be removed immediately. / _The two let out another set of frustrated groans almost in unison but like before he seemed to pay it no mind he was used to this reaction. A list neatly printed out from his dashboard showing all the items they needed to return.

After a quick assessment of things, Maggie glared at the dashboard. "You are not taking away my cigarettes."

_/Maggie Madsen as your temporary guardian, I will _not_ allow you to cause damage your lungs that could result… /_

"I know what could happen but to be honest I don't really care Ratchet." She huffed waving her hands in the air in frustration. "I need it."

_I'm stuck in the middle of a fight between an angry young adult and a twenty-foot robot. Save me…_ Mikeala thought with a sigh leaning back to allow the two of them to continue their bicker contest. But soon she got fed up with it, and decided to intervene. "Maybe just one packet wouldn't hurt Ratchet."

_/No and that is my final word on the matter, I look out for all of my patients' well beings. None of you are going offline from hazardous chemicals while I still have a spark to vocalize about it. /_

Without a word a seat belt pulled around the blonds waist. Letting out an unpleasant growl Maggie kicked the dashboard. It didn't even bother the autobot but it seemed to annoy him, because the seat she was in leaned back on cue away from the compartment. Mikeala still couldn't get over the fact that her older friend was acting like a child. _/Mikeala take everything on this list back. Then and only then will we be on our way to our destination. /_

With a frown Mikeala tried to reason with him. "I know your trying to look out for us Ratchet, but not all of these things could really hurt us. Humans like to have more then just the basics."

For a long moment not another word was spoke while Maggie tried with no avail to get out of the seat belt, Mikeala waited for answer. She really hoped he would say yes it wasn't easy to argue with a giant robot, and Sam would be upset to find that they didn't bring him back any goodies. With the silence the teenager could only guess that he was accessing files to decide to make a decision. Finally he spoke up._ /Very well, I will let you keep four items from the list but put back the rest. / _Mikeala nodded knowing that was the best they were going to get.

She rummaged through the bags distributing everything that Ratchet deemed unsafe into bags. Maggie yelled out from the front. "If I can't have it at least save me a can of Pringles." An amused smile spread on Mikeala's face as she found the can in question and a few cases of Mountain Dew soda (Sam's favorite), along with some of the other favorites of the gang. Before she walked back into the store leaving the two behind. _I just hope leaving them together won't be a problem._

* * *

_/SLAG IT! MUST YOU TWO LISTEN TO THIS DEGRADING MUSIC?! /_ A very peeved weapons specialist roared over loudspeakers of the black GMC Topkick.

The older man who was casually touching the steering wheel looked at it helplessly with a shrug. "Sorry 'Hide it's Glen's turn to pick the station, I'd much rather listen to rock or even blues, instead of rap if I had my way." The music was irritating he had to agree with his guardian on that part but he'd made a deal with the young hacker and he wasn't about to break it.

_/That's another thing why must he come with us? Wouldn't it be more proficient if it were just you, and I. Lennox? /_

"Uh, hello, guys!" Glen Whitmann shook his hand in front of the steering wheel in both their faces. "Yeah, I can hear you both right now. You really need to get with it, Rap is the way to go!" he cheered moving about in his seat to beat of the music, as he tapped his fingers on the glove box.

The glove box popped open on whim nearly catching his fingers in it, making Glen have to pull back rather suddenly._ /Do that again and I will teach you a lesson you will not soon forget Whitman. /_

With a wave of his hand the African American let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey man, chill, don't worry about it. I forgot for a moment I apologize…" after a pause he added with a snicker. "Mr. Grumpy Truck."

The engine revved dangerously.

"Glen don't provoke him." Will said shaking his head then patted the steering wheel. "Easy 'Hide calm down. You know we couldn't do this without taking another person, those were Optimus's instructions. Besides we can' t take Epps I used to go everywhere with him in the past, someone might fit the pieces together, and figure out where the ex soldier is."

"And the rest of us while they're at it." Glen shook his head with a frown. " I still can't believe they did this. After all the autobots did for this country… no for the world… they still tried to control things. They even went after Sam." He scowled a bit at this comment for once in the day Whitmann looked serious. "I'm still not enjoying this being on the road almost every other week... we're missing out on so much."

_/It's for your protections as well as ours. /_

"Yeah well it's still not the greatest arrangement."

Will nodded he couldn't help but agree with him for once. Things were rough but they were already in this too deep. "Hey, hey guys. Let's get our minds back on business. We've only got six hours till we need to meet the others."

"I don't get why we mix match so much. I mean I usually ride with Jazz during this. But Optimus Prime assigned Will's family to him for the day."

_/Jazz just better be taking good care of Annabelle and Sarah or Primus help me I will have his aft for putting them in danger. /_

Will couldn't help but smile at the autobot's last comment. The big guy wouldn't admit it but he was getting attached to little Annabelle Lennox. It was interesting how she of all humans could make such a close friendship with the trigger-happy bot. If Annie ever got scared or provoked it set Ironhide off. He was like an Uncle to her. _Uncle 'Hide…_ he laughed at the thought. In fact he was so caught up in memories that he didn't notice the scene they were driving into.

Ironhide he slammed on the brakes screeching to a halt. A huge line of cars had formed on the highway and both sides were blocked off. They had to drive right down the middle. Glancing out the window they saw shards of glass, bits and pieces of cars that looked to be char boiled in smoke. Three ambulances were there, emergency teams hurried about trying to gather up the survivors. They had come upon a scene of absolute chaos.

"What the heck?" Glen asked taking in the scene with confusion.

Will couldn't say a word it just was somewhat unreal, then again he had a feeling he knew what the cause of it was. As the line moved on they finally came up to a police car, hastily checking they were relieved to see the familiar words 'To protect and serve' on the side of the car. Taking a deep breath Will put on the face of one who had never seen this kind of damage before. "Is something wrong officer?"

The police officer looked up from his clipboard with a deep sigh, he looked exhausted. It was safe to assume they'd been on this since last night. "Nothing sir just doing a check out on all drivers passing through this area." He shrugged his shoulders trying to act causal. "There has been a bit of an upset." The man then extended out his palm looking at them expectantly. "May I see your ID sir?" Pulling out his fake ID the police officer checked it over then handed it back. "Thank you Thomas Chase." He looked to Glen. "Now yours." Grudgingly the hacker handed it to him. "Thank you Marcus Riggs." Taking a moment to file down their information the officer then looked up at the men and nodded. "Okay you're both clear to go have a nice afternoon."

With that they drove on away from the wreckage.

Glen gasped breathing in and out he'd been holding his breath through the whole ordeal. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure but I'll bet it had something to do with the decepticons." Will said not glancing from the road for a second.

_/You are correct Lennox the area reeks of their signal. /_ Ironhide's voice held deep disgust, anger, and a slight bit of disappointment for not being there in time to catch the decepticon in the act.

"Do you think they know about Sam or any of us?" Glen asked with a frown.

"Let's hope not." Lennox replied with a worried glance back at the area they'd just left.

* * *

**A/N – Hope that you guys liked that and didn't find it boring I promise it will get more exciting. Don't worry the other fugitives will come in soon enough heh I just well uhm this thing is already 4,234 words I think that's enough for one chapter**

**Many thanks goes to **13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13**,** leleana**, and** fullmoonhowls **for leaving such nice reviews.**

**Oh and if there is anything you guys would be interested in seeing don't hesitate to say it I love help and ideas from others is a great way to get a story to turn out just right.**

**Please Read and Review when you can**

_Lydia_


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Linariel – Okay here's the next chapter I'm updating it. Life has kept me in a complicated time so I haven't been able to till now. I've had this little baby done for a while along with the next chapter which will come later I guess I just forgot about it. Anyways I fixed it up and bam here it is. **

**REMEMBER THIS STORY IS AU AFTER THE FIRST MOVIE IT IS NOT CONNECTED TO ROTF.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers the credit for these remarkable characters goes to Hasbro and Michael Bay's team who produced the movie, and Dreamworks. I do however own all the characters that don't appear in any of the TF or any other show, movie, or book.

* * *

_

**No Refuge**

_**Bits and Pieces**_

_"When those government guys came in I smelled a rat straight off the bat. But I wasn't going to say anything no I was just going to let Harper figure it out for himself. Except he didn't and he pulled me into this mess. I have no idea what the heck is going on but it's big. And I can't help but be a little bit worried about where all these facts will lead us… " _

- Kendra Ronal

* * *

A candy apple red station wagon pulled at the curb near a rather quaint home in the suburbs of Tranquility. Stepping out of the car Edwin Harper stretched slightly as he got the kinks out of his joints. Apparently this place was further from the airport then he thought it would be. Whistling slightly he admired the furbished garden and carefully cut grass that graced the two story home. As he trudged up the driveway excited barking begun from inside the house. 'So they have pets.' Tucking the file deep into his coat pocket he knew this was where the parents of Samuel James Witwicky lived.

They didn't have much to go on. All the government had given them was a bunch of random facts that didn't provide them anything but unnecessary information. 'You'd think with them wanting to arrest this kid that they'd be more inclined to offer us everything they have so we can find the kid faster.' But he had a feeling the government was pussy footing around them. Obviously their job was to discover the location of these individuals and report it back to Sector Seven. This in some ways seemed to him like a wild goose chase.

Till Ronal suggested they try talking with his parents. It was worth a shot. Perhaps they would be more open to shed some light on this puzzle. Besides it wasn't like there was anything else they could use for leads. Might as well start somewhere.

Reaching the front he was surprised to see scratch marks chipping at the wood. He knocked politely on the door and stood waiting patiently for the Witwickys to make their appearance. He knew they were home their car was in the drive way and another was poking out of a garage. As he waited he scanned the area for anything obscure, he noticed a few dents that had recent coats of cement in the pathway. If anyone else had seen them it probably wouldn't matter to them. But to Edwin's sharp eye it was somewhat odd.

The door knob turned abruptly taking him away from his investigation to turn and put on a friendly smile. The entrance cracked open for a moment and he could see a set of eyes looking at him from behind the chain that locked the door. Then he heard it slide and open up to reveal the disheveled form of an older women who looked haggard yet there was a wild sparkle in her eyes which Edwin immediately took as a sign of distrust. "Yes can I help you, young man?" she asked her tone seemed tired yet it had an edge of unwelcoming though he could clearly tell there had been smile there at one point. She hadn't always been this edgy.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Witwicky, I'm Edwin Whaley from the School Board of Tranquility High." Edwin said smoothly. Dressed in the ironed suit he played the part with ease. He even brought out a fake school license, Kendra was able whip up it looked genuine. Once she got a look at it Harper placed it back in his pocket. "We understand Samuel Witwicky has not been attending school for the past five months. May I speak with you on this occurrence?" the expression she now wore was less guarded which he inwardly was relieved about.

"Should have known you'd come sooner or later…" She hummed slightly then smiled genuine. "Sure why not." She opened the door fully to reveal a wooden bat clutched in her right hand.

Edwin almost bulked but managed to remain calm and keep his air. 'Thank goodness that worked. Why on earth does she have that thing.?' He followed Mrs. Witwicky into her living room only to have a tan Chihuahua wearing a ridiculous pink collar come up yapping loudly at him. It was almost like the little guy knew there was something unsettling about the stranger.

The woman scooped the dog up and scolded him. "Now stop that Mojo and be nice to Mr. Whaley." Then she placed him on the ground and shooed him off. She sighed tiredly turning back to him still looking emotionally drained she pointed to the couch nearby "Sit I'll get us some refreshments then we can talk this over."

Following directions he sank down on a surprisingly comfortable couch and waited while the woman walked out of the room heading for where he assumed was the kitchen. Looking about he saw many things of interest. The place looked nice it was ridiculously clean. He eyed the nearby shelf. On it was a group of pictures of the same individual that was the prime target he needed to find. Sam Witwicky. Besides him were his parents, one of him and Mikeala Banes, and another with the little dog who he now knew as Mojo licking his face and him laughing. The boy honestly looked like an average happy go lucky kid why did the government want him so badly. What could he possibly have done?

Seeing that the mother of the boy was still gone he decided to do some more investigation. Carefully Harper climbed up the stairs and went for the door with yellow caution tape stripped around it. He smiled amused 'teenagers.' He thought. Stepping into the room he was greeted by a mess of clothes, scattered papers, up turned boxes, and empty open drawer. It looked like a sure sign of leaving in a hurry. He spied the computer and grinned 'Bingo' he thought pulling a small innocent looking flashdrive out of his pocket he turned on the computer, and plugged it into the USB port. Waiting patiently ever soon the monitor read /Sending copy of drive to separate database of REPKEI/. Soon as it said done he pulled it out and hurried down the stairs.

Thankfully she still hadn't appeared so he casually made himself comfortable on the couch again. Briefly taking out his phone to text Ronal [Section 1 complete, data sent, start investigation.] A clatter of dishes directed his attention to the kitchen door as the older woman came in bearing a tray with two china cups.

She seemed shaky to him. He stood up quickly and helped her bring the tray to the coffee table. She smiled tiredly "Thank you." Then took a seat nearby in one of the two arm chairs. He now noticed her eyes were tear stained showing she'd been weeping. His appearance at her front door step must have brought up the fact her son was missing. It made him feel bad. But there was no getting around this after all it was just business.

"Mrs. Witwicky you're son hasn't attended school in the past few months and we are concerned for his grades." Harper replied even toned in a way that meant all business. He was glad that he'd rehearsed this with Ronal first. "He won't graduate if he's absent."

She sighed and looked passively at the photographs. "Yes I know. But you see he's been missing for the past months. Neither Ron nor I know where he is." She forced smile as she seemed to study the picture of her son. "I thought he'd come back soon. He's done this before but never this long, and we always knew where he was. Then all the sudden he was gone without a trace. I've tried notifying the police but they don't seem to understand my story…"

Edwin listened intently carefully jotting things down in his mind. He could tell by the way her cheeks were a certain color and the way her eyes flashed that she wasn't lying yet. Though a certain flicker came every once and while he making him assume he was missing something in her words. 'Makes sense they wouldn't help them since he's wanted by the government.' He thought. Harper was surprised she was giving all this to him he'd thought she'd keep it to herself.

"It's been too long." She said almost as if she'd read his mind. "I'm sick of hiding it. Besides I'm deeply worried. He could have been vaporized by now or something worse… You're not from the School Council are you?"

He blinked but remained calm. "Yes I am. Why would you think otherwise."

"Just by the way you act and the fact they don't allow the local school board to have anyone under 35 on the Tranquility High council.." Judy said with now suspicious look on her face.

Edwin gawked at her now he couldn't help but display his emotions. "How…" Sighing he pulled out his badge. "No I'm not from the High School. Agent Edwin Harper, Private Investigator of New York City." He held out her hand which she accepted shaking hard with an intense grip that made him wince.

"Judy Witwicky, overprotective mother with a bat. Now that we are understanding. Why are you looking for my son?" She asked with a now obvious glare on her once cheerful face.

Weighing his options he decided it would be best to tell her part of the truth. She was his mother she had a right to know. "I was assigned to find the location he is residing at. But without any plausible facts we decided to come here and see what you know."

"Oh thank goodness. I've been trying to get a hold of PI for the past month but all of them seem to think I'm nuts." She looked to him with a clear look of intensity. "Listen my son did not run away as you may think. He was kidnapped."

This caught his attention. "How do you know this mam?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I know because his best friend Miles Lancaster saw him get pushed into a van by a group of shady looking people." Judy said plainly there was seriousness to her face. "And if Miles comes in screaming about something like that you don't take it lightly. Occasionally he jokes but that wasn't one of those times." She winced slightly seeming to be caught up in memories.

Harper blinked feeling a headache coming on. But he took out a pad and started writing. "What's his address I would like to speak with him."

Judy relayed the information to him, and bid him goodbye. "Please bring my Sammie home." Her eyes held sadness.

Harper listened to her words it seemed like a lot of people wanted this kid. First criminal, then kidnapped. Good grief why were so many people interested in this teen. One thing was for sure he needed to find Sam before his kidnapper moved but he had a feeling it could have been the government they were after him after all. But how and why? One thing was for sure he would need to have chat with Miles Lancaster soon. Almost immediately when his feet touched the pavement the front door slammed behind him leaving him once again unwelcome.

* * *

The wind kicked yet another unpleasant little bug at Kendra Ronal as she zoomed down the street. Coughing she spit out a small bug that had somehow got wedged between her teeth. She needed a shielded helmet that was for sure. California was infamous for it's large bug population, and she was feeling the heat of it.

With the handlebars in a vice grip as she clung for dear life onto the sleek pink, blue, and purple splashed vespa motorcycle. Her green eyes constantly switched between the motorcycle and the road. She didn't trust her form of transportation not to lead her into a wreck. Why oh why did their boss Oliver Hamilton have to insist on purchasing this little speed demon for her? She'd had many horrible experiences with them. From scrapes to broken bones it was as if she was accident prone but she wasn't so it could only be bad luck when it came to these contraptions.

It wasn't like she could get Harper to ride this bike it was mostly pink after all. Honestly it would seem really odd for him to be riding it… then again maybe not but Ronal knew he'd never agree to it. Leaning to one side Kendra awkwardly avoided a collision with an incoming police car which she waved her fist at in fury. Not even thinking to show respect for the law enforcement.

Harper's words of knowledge came to her abruptly as her conscious gave wind to the stupid move she just made. She muttered to herself. "I don't give a damn who he is. He needs to watch where he is going." Clearly this day was just full of junk for her.

Finally after what seemed an endless ride she caught a glimpse of the sign for 'Motel 6' ahead. Kendra smiled appreciating the fact that she'd be off the road soon. Then another bug smacked her directly in the face making her loose grip for a moment and spin then she regained it. Growling angrily she gripped the motorcycle harder, and hit the gas speeding directly to the motel.

Not noticing that far off the certain police cruiser she had showed disrespect to was watching her closely. The driver glared in the direction of the building then slowly disappeared into thin air. No one would have guessed unless they checked out of place 'to punish and enslave' in place of the usual words of affirmation, that this wasn't the usual law enforcement. No indeed it was the decepticon infiltration officer.

Barricade revved his engine dangerously. He'd had enough with this organic planet these humans needed to learn to show him respect. But he was undercover at the moment there was no way he could let himself be known. What he wouldn't give to squish that femme. Yet another organic to add to his hit list. The officer took note to file her profile away in his memory banks.

_[Barricade respond.]_ came the screechy voice of his self proclaimed leader. _[Have you tracked that odd signal Soundwave detected?] _

Watching the female get off the motorcycle and walk into the building his optics fixed on the briefcase she carried, light glowed off a certain, a mixture of numbers, and cybertronian language came into his vision. _[Affirmative.]_

_[What kind of use or threat could this be to my plans?]_

Barricade resisted rolling his optics. They were not only his plans. In fact a majority of the great genius work should be credited to the silent infiltrator Soundwave. _[Negative no threat as far as I can detect. As for usefulness neutral for now Starscream...]_ hearing a growling on the otherline he hurried to correct himself. _[Lord Starscream… I am unaware if the organic has anything we could exploit.]_ he heard a pause of static then the voice cursed in cybertronian.

_[You slag head that's all your simple processors can identify. You are useless!] _Starscream's voice screeched out painfully from the comlink.

The infiltration officer ignored him. The next data to abruptly pop in front of him caught Barricade off guard. _[However… the information procured came directly from the home of the autobots' human pet Samuel James Witwicky.]_ he resisted the urge to transform and grab the device from the female. Patience was needed to see that things fell through but the saleen mustang longed for revenge against the boy for what he did to their leader. Without Megatron he was lost… and with Starscream he was definitely lost. Nothing changed when his second in command took over. The F22 did not know how to maintain leadership. He needed his noble master back. He knew Soundwave shared his ideals.

A cackle came from Starscream. _[Well maybe you are more useful then I thought. This should be interesting. Perhaps we can have revenge on those slaggin autobots and their pets for what happened.]_

'You just want to secure your place as leader of the decepticons.' Barricade knew the hostilities between their former leader and current. Resisting the urge to retaliate he turned down the sound so he didn't have to hear his so called leader's endless rambles. _[The information is in the hands of the organic femme…] _doing a quick scan of the primitive internet he affirmed who the fleshling was. _[Kendra Ronal. Age: 25, Affiliation: Private Investigator of New York City]_ How strange for a human from across the country to come all the way to California. He detected something in the inner workings of this.

Starscream must have too. _[Then by all means follow her. This could work to our advantage.]_

Without another word Barricade broke connection and sank into the shadows out of sight from the human. He opened up his scanner to a long enough range to hack into the hotel's computer and find the room the unsuspecting femme was in. Opening up the communication line he heard and slamming of doors. She'd entered the room.

* * *

Plopping onto the semi soft bed Kendra lay on her stomach with her laptop directly in front of her. After receiving the text from Harper she wasted no time at all setting up the necessary gadgets to access the shared port. Biting her lip in concentration she begun typing the coordinates in to make contact with Edwin's flashdrive, instantly it begun downloading everything off the boy's computer. "Alright let's see what Harper was able to dish up." She said to no one in particular.

The genius device brought her directly into a new user account this one nearly an exact copy of Sam Witwicky's own. She started with the basics streaming through the outlook processor she easily deciphered the password and came into his account. It was filled up to the brim with emails mainly from a certain . But all those emails were questions on where he was. 'That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out.' Kendra thought. Checking the last time of loggin it had been nearly five months ago.

When all seemed to be lost her eyes suddenly caught sight of something of interest, a single email reading.

**From:**

**To:**

**Subject:** The Chat has commenced

Sam it's been installed so now all you have to do is log in. The others will be waiting.

~ Maggie Madsen

At the bottom was a link she clicked on it and found her computer engulfed in a mess of popups and firewalls. But this didn't stop Kendra she was trained to handle these type of messes. Cracking her knuckles she went to work typing in viable codes and working to bypass the mess. It took nearly two hours but finally it allowed her on the site, she then accessed the archives to see things of the past. There was a mess of different times they logged on. But she went for the oldest first.

_**Enter Chat room 726459028325**_

_Logging in _

_GovHack, NoSacNoVic, StingsLikeaBee, WrenchChick, Mommasboy, LeftCheek, ASolidier, ArmedandDangerous, Takeyourmeds, FreedomRingsTrue_

Takeyourmeds: I trust you are consuming the necessary amount of medications I prescribed to you boy.

NoSacNoVic: You know your username is really ironic. *sighs* Yes I am would you please quit bugging me on that.

ArmedandDangerous: I wouldn't do that kid unless you want to find yourself in the medbay

NoSacNoVic: Uh… no thanks I'm good.

Takeyourmeds: Scout?

StingsLikeaBee: His energy readings are sufficient.

GovHack: Now guys we all know that what is said here must be coded. We have to be careful not to reveal our identities only address others by their username.

LeftCheek: Yeah it would be horrible if some conspiracy site found us.

Mommasboy: I find it amusing how whack yet how close they are getting.

WrenchChick: I think a few already have you seen what was posted about… that thing… by that Spitz kid.

NoSacNoVic: Uh guys I think FreedomRingsTrue's turn to speak.

FreedomRingsTrue: Thank you NoSacNoVic now you all know this is important and vital meeting. We've reduced to the public way for this is the easiest and less chances of being detected. So now it is time to speak. You all proved your loyalty to us that is why we trust only you with these secrets. I would do so with the others but they do not understand what we went through in those events. You are honorary members of our faction. Now we must keep this private. Above all.

ASolidier: I agree with you. There has been something really strange about things lately as if they know something we don't. Even with ArmedandDangerous here I'm worried about the protection my girls need.

ArmedandDangerous: I can assure you ASolidier I will not let another lay a servo on your family.

ASolidier: I know that but lately when I go to work something has been off.

GovHack: The same problem I fear is happening with me.

LeftCheek: It's like they don't trust us anymore.

WrenchChick: *snort* Just because we all happen to be closer to them than they are.

NoSacNoVic: Yeah I guswejkldbfk

ASolidier: Kid?

StingsLikeaBee: Takeyourmeds he's vital signs are destabilizing again.

Takeyourmeds: Hold on I'm on my way

_Takeyourmeds has logged off_

WrenchGirl: Guys I've g2g see if I can get there before Takeyourmeds does.

_WrenchGirl has logged off_

_StingsLikeaBee has logged off_

GovHack: He's been this way since you know that thing that happened. I really worry about him. I have a feeling there's something he's not telling us.

LeftCheek: One things for sure we're going to hafta keep this between us.

FreedomRingsTrue: Agreed now we must go take care of him. I regret this is the end of our time. We shall meet presently I presume.

ASolidier: Yeah at the time we fixed.

_All users have logged off_

_Chatroom closed_

Kendra fought over the information finding it somewhat interesting. She could somewhat get the gist of what they were saying but their words were otherwise well guarded. Something had obviously happened and she had a feeling the people that GovHack were talking about were the government reason for their distress and ill ease was beyond her. Skimming through the other chats this group of users did she found the second to the last one was shortly before Sam went missing or got away either way it was the only date the government would give them. Clicking on it she found herself having to yet again maneuver her way into the system. If there was a government analyst hosting these chats then her favorite food wouldn't be carrot cake and it was.

_**Enter Chat room 726459028325**_

_Logging in _

_GovHack, NoSacNoVic, StingsLikeaBee, WrenchChick, Mommasboy, LeftCheek, ASolidier, ArmedandDangerous, MusicTight, Takeyourmeds, FreedomRingsTrue_

FreedomRingsTrue: We must welcome our newest member of this peculiar communication.

GovHack: It's called a chat room. And welcome MusicTight.

MusicTight: Thanks pretty little lady glad to be here with ya all.

Takeyourmeds: I still can't comprehend how it happened. But your back MusicTight. However I want to do a diagnostic on you once this is all over.

NoSacNoVic: Chill Takeyourmeds give the dude some space.

WrenchChick: NoSacNoVic we aren't going to let it drop that easily.

Mommasboy: Yeah man what was that back at the place I can't speak of.

ArmedandDangerous: I must admit it caught all of us off guard.

LeftCheek: I say NoSacNoVic should be the one that gets a checkup not MusicTight.

ASolidier: It would be in his best interest.

StingsLikeaBee: As your guardian I'd say NoSacNoVic you need this

FreedomRingsTrue: I agree with the others. NoSacNoVic as the leader of this unusual band of races. You need to take care of this condition.

NoSacNoVic: Guys no no no no I don't need a medic I'm fine. I-

WrenchChick: Well that says otherwise. Hang on Takeyourmeds I'm coming with you.

Takeyourmeds: Your help would be appreciated WrenchChick.

NoSacNoVic loggs off

WrenchChick loggs off

Takeyourmeds loggs off

ASolidier: Enough is enough FreedomRingsTrue we need to get that kid some where safe.

ArmedandDangerous: He isn't safe among his own kind anymore

GovHack: If the government finds out about this I don't what they will do to him but it won"t be good

* * *

**A/N –** Hope you liked that. No I will not explain what's going on you'll just have to wait and see.

**Can you guess which username is which? Let me know in the review what you think and I'll give you a shout out if your correct.**

_Many thanks goes to 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, fullmoonhowls, Shadir, leleana, Deb1, rawrimadinosaur8, Anonymous Sister of the Author, and alanae your reviews are an honor to read._

Next chapter we'll be back with the Autobots see ya then.

I'm doing kind of a back and forth thing dealing with the detectives and others then going back to the Autobots and their allies. Though granted it probably won't always be that way just for now.

**_Please send me a review on this chapter I love feedback it keeps me motivated_**

Shameless plugin if you like my TF story thus far please check out this one:

**Intrafaced**

**Summary:**

There is a thin line between reality and what your subconscious tells you and Maggie's about to get a dose of confusion courtesy of a certain Decepticon Communication Officer. Post ROTF

**Link:**

http : / / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 5187809/ 1/Intrafaced

(take out the spaces to view it.)


End file.
